Masquerade
by Gothicthundra
Summary: When Dave slushied Santana, he didn't expect her to find out about what happened with him Kurt, let alone blackmailing him. But can their disputes and anguish form a friendship and win the objects of their effection.
1. Hell Hath No Fury

I was going to do a similar story to this in my story _Apologies, _but I realized I wont reach that in time... so here it goes... its WAY different than my original take, but oh well. Somewhat loosely based on the spoilers for this season and my two friends Berry and Iris.

**Masquerade**

**Chapter 1**

**Hell Hath No Fury**

Oh no he didn't! OH YES HE HAD! Santana stormed out of the school that afternoon, her new shirt stained red, though it had been cleaned, but still. She was going to track him down and knee him in knards so fucking hard... she glared, his truck was already gone, she screamed in a rage, watching as people ran into other directions, she smirked, that made her feel a little better... but still. She growled, what the FUCK did that ass think he was doing? She took a breath and rethought what had happened slowly. She'd been talking to Brittany, she smiled, actually talking... though it was about Kurt's triumphant return mostly... but it was progress... and then... then that _pendejo_, Karofsky had slushied her. HE SLUSHIED HER! Nobody slushied Santana Lopez and lived, this meant war. She took another deep breath and smirked. She was going to do this her style, she was going to hit him where it hurt.

"Oh Karofsky, you have no idea, who your messing with," she grinned wickedly as she returned towards the school.

"Santana!" it was Brittany, her eyes wide, "Are you okay, you ran out as soon as the bell rang."

"Oh... I will end him, I swear! That... that, h_ijo de puta_!" she yelled.

She sat in Glee that afternoon, listening to the arguing, the laughter, the chatter... Kurt was ranting about Blaine and their fight to Mercedes, Finn and Puck were attempting to convince him to dump Blaine, and anyone else who was in that particular conversation were either on the fence or supporting the now amply named Klaine. Santana would have felt a pang of jealousy if not for her seething anger. She needed to get Karofsky back, make sure everyone knew she hadn't gone soft. She noticed Sam wink at her, she smiled and winked back, her stomach turning. She felt sick every time he did that, but for appearances, she had to maintain her dignity... her secret. So if that meant a few make-outs, some sex, and touching that made her want to vomit, well.. that was life... she wished she just had a cheap excuse to lock herself in the girls locker room after all of it, and just watch... the locker room ... the LOCKER ROOM!

Santana walked down the halls after practice that night, headed towards the boys locker room. She looked around the empty, smelly room and then towards the locker tops of the old wall. She beamed, and wondered if it was still there... it had originally been to blackmail Finn a while back... her hand touched the dusty plastic, long since dead, of the camera. She picked it up and wiped it on a towel in the clean section quickly. Hoping that she'd got something dirty or incriminating of Karofsky on here... anything would be nice. She put the old camera in her purse and headed off, giggling to herself at the idea of sending a nude picture of Karofsky to everyone in school.

She was so set on her revenge that she didn't even answer the phone when Sam called, she grimaced. She was already planning on viewing hours of footage of naked men, she didn't need to add Sam into the mix. She walked into the five bedroom country style home ignoring a car horn going off from some douche yelling about her breasts. Her mother was humming in the kitchen as she headed up stairs. From the sounds of it, she'd just finished watching one of her soaps. She opened her door and locked it after entering. She tossed down her bag and yanked off the offendingly slushie stained garment, tossing it into the trash can near her bed and opening her laptop up. She turned on the small lamp on her desk, it barely lit up her dark room, but that was all she needed for this. As she took out the disc and inserted it, she glared, it had only got a few hours.

"Fuck," she growled, hoping that something.. ANYTHING was on here.

She played it, getting nervous. It was going fast and nothing was on, well save for a scene where Mike and Artie put shaving cream in Sam's locker, she'd remember that for later. She tapped her toe impatiently, her mother calling her down for dinner, she had fifteen minutes left. She almost slammed the laptop shut when she heard the door open. She paused, and then beamed, because there was her target. Karofsky came in beaming, but he let out a defeated sigh and walked towards his locker, looking sullen, sitting down to empty his locker. She bit her lip, this was nothing and then, her eyes went wide... as a furious Kurt came storming in.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Santana smirked, Kurt could be just as much a diva as any of the girls when he wanted too.

She watched Karofsky's bored look switch, her brow rose, he looked hurt as he stood and yelled... why was he so defensive over the type comment... she watched the scene in boredom, if he punched Kurt, she'd show the others, old as it was... the guys would seek revenge and... HOLY SHIT! She re-winded the film, her mouth agape, eyes wide. As the scene went black, her whole body reacting to the shock. Her mother's voice was getting louder, but she didn't care. She'd been looking for something incriminating... but this... her eyes weld up, remembering the face... the tears... as he'd ran... it was a mirror... her breath caught slightly... so she wasn't the only one hiding... she sobered up and quickly unlocked the door as her mother leaned in, an older and slightly heavier version of herself.

"Bonita, dinner is ready," her mother said sweetly.

"Okay, mama, I'll be down shortly," she smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" asked her mother, looking her in the eyes.

"Just.. school stuff, not feeling well," smiled Santana closing her laptop and standing up.

"Oh, sweety, have your dad check you when he gets home," said her mother, eyes worried.

"Mama, daddy's a surgeon," Santana rolled her eyes as her mother left, she took another look at her laptop and then at her stained shirt in the trash. Her eyes narrowed.

**TBC**


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets**

Dave looked into his locker, maybe a little too long. Azimio wasn't at school today, he didn't know how he felt about that. Lately he'd been a little clingy with his friends. He knew why, his eyes followed a certain figure down the hall, he forced himself to focus on his locker again. His breath caught slightly, he hated when his feelings wanted to bubble, the only emotion he knew would top anything was his anger... her took a few deep breaths and noticed Santana was walking down the hall, he glared, she was laughing with Pierce again, his eyes narrowed even more, angry at how the girl could be all over her friend and no one batted an eyelash.. he looked at the half empty slushie cup in his locker. He smirked and tossed it at her, two days in a row... he felt... his stomach twist... why did he just do that.

"... That's it!" yelled Santana, only a little had gotten on her, but that was the last straw.

So when Dave was headed back from lunch that afternoon, he wasn't surprised to be blocked by Santana in his short cut through the old gym. He went to walk around her and avoid her completely, but she followed him, the sound of her heals clicking annoyingly on the floor as she darted in front of him, the bell ringing.

"So you mind, I'm going to be late for class," said Dave in an annoyed sigh, he didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Oh, I don't think so," she laughed, "You see, I was going to let yesterday slide, but today... oh hell no!"

"Whatever, just move," said Dave with a bitter tone.

"No," said Santana, arms crossed.

"What do you want, sorry for slushing you," he said with an eye roll, and strolling passed her, "Now move gleek."

"Keep walking," said Santana with a smirk, "And I'll tell your dirty little secret to the whole school."

"Excuse me," asked Dave, eyes wide for a second.

"Nervous are we... should be, a secret like that... well it's a pretty big one actually," said Santana, she knew she had the upper hand here.

"I don't know what your talking about," he scoffed, but his eyes faltered their confidence as he went to storm out, his hand grabbed the handle.

"You looked pretty upset when he rejected you," said Santana, "Never thought I'd see big, tough, Karofsky cry over a guy."

"Don't you say anything Lopez," Dave swung around glaring at her, but she could see passed that to the panic.

"Oh please, don't even try and threaten me, I have the upper hand. And unlike Kurt, I don't have any respect for your choice not to say anything to wait long enough for you too threaten me. I own you Karofsky, because I... have the video... With one click of a button, the WHOLE school will know," said Santana, Dave's face went blank.

"What do you want?" asked Dave, his voice almost betraying him.

"Lay off my friends and if I so much as see you even glare at one of them, your done," said Santana, shoving passed him, "AND you will apologize to me and my friends... tomorrow morning in the lunch room. Comprende?"

"... yes," he said quietly.

"Good, have a good day... David," she walked confidently out of the gym.

Santana strolled confidently towards the bathroom, her face and posture slowly falling. Her chest hurt and she recognized the feeling. It was the feeling she'd get every time she kissed Sam in front of Brittany. Guilt. She shook it from her head, she was doing this for the others... getting even with everything Karofsky had done to them... harsh as it was... it was the only thing she could do. The only reason she knew she felt a slight guilt was simply because... in the wrong time and place... or right in his case, he could have the exact hold on her.

.oo0oo.

Dave stood in the auditorium, rooted to the spot as the door swung closed. His mind swam, he felt his chest tighten. He felt sick, like he wanted to vomit... he did the only thing he could think of... he was going to leave... go home... skip... but his mom was home and he'd have to make it though the halls... he could feel the water pouring down his face. It wasn't just the threat... it was the memory, he'd washed out the rejection... numbed it... and now.. the knowledge she'd watched it... it made it real again. He slumped down by the seats and held his legs, trying to figure out a way out of this... something... anything...

**TBC**


	3. Change of Plans

**Chapter 3**

**Change of Plans**

Santana sat up in a jolt, it was five in the morning. Her mind was swimming with ideas, new amazing ideas. She pulled out her laptop and logged on her facebook quickly. Scrolling down her friends, she rolled her eyes... even though McKinley had its cliques and enemies, for some reason, they all friended each other, some dating back to middle school. Luckily, Dave had never blocked her. She looked up his number and dialed it. She called twice until a groggy voice answered.

"Who the fuck is this..." came the agitated voice.

"Your nightmare, Karofsky," said Santana, she heard him cuss and then it went silent, she began to text, "Mother fu..."

'Call me bck if u no wats good 4 u!'

"What do you want?" came the annoyed voice of Dave as she answered the buzzing phone.

"Change of plans, meet me in the gym at seven," she hung up and went back to bed, her mind swimming with her new plans.

.oo0oo.

It was ten minutes passed seven and Dave sat on the bleachers bitterly. He was worried, tired, and pissed. He heard the door swing open and Santana came calmly walking in. He grimaced, at her confidence, now what had she planned. As if it wasn't bad enough he'd only managed to fall asleep around three in the morning after freaking, then the bitch called him at five in the morning to say she'd changed her arrangements... which hadn't allowed him any sleep, he blinked, fighting the sleep that wanted to come.

"Now what?" asked Dave, "Want me to grovel?"

"No... I want you to be my boyfriend," said Santana, it took Dave a minute to register this then.

"WHAT! Hell no!" yelled Dave, jumping up, "Are you a complete nut case, why the fuck would I date you?"

"Because of a little video I have," said Santana, Dave growled.

"No! As if this thing isn't hard enough, I'm not gonna run around carrying your books and making mock goo-goo eyes with you," said Dave, he was conflicted now, what the hell was she getting at.

"Yes you will," said Santana, "Because it can help us both out..."

"If you wanna make Evans jealous or something, go out with one of the other football players, they'll gladly oblige," said Dave.

"Big word... listen, I have my reasons. But you will apologize to me, this morning. You WILL carry my books as you walk me to first period, and you WILL sit with me at lunch, or the little video of you will be everywhere by this evening," said Santana, not giving him time to think and leaving.

She waited at her locker as the students filed into school. This plan was perfect, she wouldn't have to deal with a guy touching her, she would gain mad jealousy skills from certain people, her reputation with the student body would sky rocket; cause lets face it, though a jerk he may be, he was one of the most popular members of the student body... which made this even better. If they could gain a new reputation in the next three weeks, they could win prom king and queen.. normally Santana could care less... but to be honest, it would feel good to be able to win something without having to sleep with someone and cry herself to sleep at night... if they won, a whole new amount of opportunities would open up for both of them... she'd have to explain that to him later...

"Hey," she turned around, Dave was looking at the ground, he looked a mixture of angry and unease.

"What do you want Karofsky," she said it just loud enough that Brittany looked over and it looked like a few other people.

"I'm uh.. " he sighed, "I'm sorry about the other day... I was just ohm.. going through something stupid, but ohm, yeah sorry."

"Sorry? Really?" she asked, bitterly.

"Listen, I can be kind of a jerk at times, but let me make it up to you," said Dave looking up but not at her, mostly to the corner of her locker facing her, "I'll buy you lunch."

"... okay, what's the catch," said Santana with a small smirk.

"No catch, just lunch, Lopez... " he shrugged, smirking, his unease starting to fade and his attitude making a small comeback.

"Fine... if your really feeling guilty, then carry my books," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind if I do," said Dave, grabbing them from her locker before she could pretend to object, "You got Geometry right?"

"Yeah," she closed her locker as he followed her, starting an idle pointless conversation, feeling a surge of joy as she saw the look on Brittany's face.

.oo0oo.

Dave was staring at his tray as Santana talked, hushed enough for only them to hear, but for everyone else to speculate. He wished she'd just shut up, he'd have an easier time doing this. It would be easy to pretend she was someone else sitting next to him, someone else he'd apologized too. He let his eyes wonder over towards a certain table and his hazel eyes briefly made contact with aqua ones before those eyes spun away. He felt something pinch his arm, he turned quickly and looked at Santana.

"What?" he hissed.

"It'd be more believable if you weren't mind fucking Kurt when we sat here talking," she said in an annoyed tone.

"First off, I am only doing this because your forcing me too, and second.. you have no fucking idea whats in my head, so watch it," he snapped at her, still maintaining a somewhat appeasing smile.

"Really, enlighten me. How often do you look at him and think of something besides that," asked Santana, with a smirk.

"None of your business," his face faltered now, Santana wondered if she'd hit a nerve.

"I'm so sure... anyways, here's what's going to happen," said Santana, flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaning in closer to Dave, "This is going to benefit the both of us."

"Doubtful," he took a drink of his water and withdrew slightly into himself physically.

"Listen, if you have a girlfriend, the guys will lay off you and pull speculation away from you... and before you say anything, keep in mind, I hear more gossip around this school than is actually spread in a day. Trust me, I've heard some of your friends 'talk' and you'd be surprised how many of them share the same views on your sexuality," she saw Dave's face pale, "I'll give you names some other time, point is. Dating me, means you get that attention off you, plus... here's the kicker. If we manage to up the popularity scale as a couple, we can wipe the floor with Finn and Quinn, not to mention earn a whole new stats as Prom King and Queen... the end result. No one will mess with us and we can do whatever we want. Join any club, go anywhere... no harsh words, speculation, and slushies... think about it, you could join Glee and just blame it on me."

"... your a lunatic," said Dave, rubbing his temple.

"Fine... do you wanna hear the gossip about you?" asked Santana, before Dave could begin, "Jameson thinks its kind of odd how you only used to use gay slurs until Kurt left then you flinched every time Az used them. Strando isn't too shy about talking how at parties you avoid drunk horny girls like their a plague. According to Mercedes when her an Rashard went out for that one week, the topic of your always changing in the stall always came up..."

"Shut up," said Dave in a whisper, cutting her off, his face red.

"So what if you, flirt with me... take me to lunch... date me... hell I can even fabricate some wild nights if you want," she laughed.

"... whats in all this for you?" asked Dave.

"I have my own agenda Karofsky, this is just my attempt to ease your discomfort," said Santana, she noticed some of the Glee members staring, and ran her hand over Dave's cheek.

"Don't," said Dave she didn't miss the slight flicker of liquid momentarily across his eyes, "I don't have a choice, and your sick way of comfort and reason... are a waste of my time. Lunch is over..."

"So what are you going to do Karofsky?" asked Santana, she was worried, she needed this... hell probably more than him.

"Lunch, tomorrow. If we want it to be believable, we can't just jump in a 'relationship,' as fake as it is," said Dave, he smiled warily, "Besides, you'll have to break up with Evans before we do that. I don't want my new reputation to be a women stealer."

"... agreed," smiled Santana, lifting up her soda, "I'll play my part, you'll play yours."

"To this black mailed, delusional, doomed, mental idea of yours," said Dave with a sigh as he hit her soda with his bottled water.

**TBC**


	4. Step One

**Chapter 4**

**Step 1**

Santana wore simple clothes the next day, she didn't want Sam getting the wrong idea and think she was joking when she told him she wasn't in the mood to hang out that day. She had this all planned out now. Step 1 of the plan was just beginning. They had to flirt in public as much as possible to establish that they were interested in each other. After a few days of this she would end it with Sam, more flirting would commence and then Dave would ask her out on a date... she hadn't decided where... it had to be filled with McKinley students. She texted Dave as she entered the building and headed towards her locker, he still hadn't gotten to school yet. Brittany greeted her as she did so.

"Hey Santana, what's up?" asked Brittany, leaning against the locker and fixing her hat.

"Morning Britt," Santana smiled at her, "I like the hat, very Vogue."

"Thanks," smiled Brittany, "I wanted it to go with my arm warmer's... so what are you doing this weekend? We haven't hung out together in a while, I mean just the two of us.."

"Britt... don't you get it?" asked Santana, her smile fading, "You..."

"Morning Santana?" she blinked as Dave leaned against her locker with a charming smirk on his face, for a moment she really was taken aback, "You look good in jeans."

"Uh... ohm, morning Karofsky," said Santana, shaking her head and giving him a small smile.

"I was wondering if maybe... we'd do lunch again today? I was enjoying our conversation yesterday?" replied Dave as he took Santana's books from her.

"Why would I waste my time with you?" asked Santana, yanking her books back and knocking over her binder on the floor.

"Well, if that's the way you feel," said Dave picking up her stuff for her and handing it back, "I'll see you around, Bonita."

".. uh," Santana took a few seconds to regain her shock, Dave was actually pretty good at flirting.

"Did he just insult you?" asked Brittany, glaring after him.

"No... no Britt... Bonita's Spanish for... its a term of endearment," smiled Santana, "and I think... I'm going to have lunch with Dave Karofsky."

"What?" asked Brittany, her eyes wide as Santana sashayed away.

.oo0oo.

Dave sat in his English class as normal, he'd seen some of the Glee members take glances at him for the first part of the day... it felt odd... the looks.. the whispers. He raised his hand as the teacher asked who wanted to share their paper first. He didn't fail to notice the raised brow of a certain male soprano. He started to regret it, but stood anyways. They'd been given an assignment to write a speech on how a word made them feel. Ironically enough the word he'd pulled from the stupid hat for it had been Pain. He'd actually thought about not doing it at all, but his parents were on his case about his grades. He took a deep breath, he refused to blush... as he looked at the title he realized he was going to be mocked by any of his teammates in this class, he glanced at a curious looking Azimio.

"Pain." he started, "When I first read the word on the piece of paper we'd been given, I thought about football and sports. The feeling of being pile driven into the ground, the feel of the your aches as you get up and go back at it... but then I thought of something even worse. Emotional pain... words, fears, self-loathing, rejection..." he tried not to look at all the curious eyes... no one had snickered or chuckled.

"Emotions are a pain, it can make you rethink, over-think, fear anything and everything. It can turn your world upside down. More often than not, we say things that we don't mean because we're afraid of hearing or feeling the same things... its a defense, we all have it... "

A few minutes later Dave sat down, his leg shaking nervously. He'd continued his speech and when he'd finished, no one had made a joke or laughed... sadly this made it worse, until Azimio leaned from his seat to Dave's and punched him in the shoulder, giving him a thumbs up. Dave's nerves broke and he smirked at his friend and turned around to face the front of the classroom, but glanced towards Kurt who's head turned away quickly. He doodled on his notebook as two others did their speech, then he heard the bell. Lunch time, he had no idea what Santana had planned now, she was a complete head case in his opinion... still... she had made some valid points the other day, and after thinking it over... well really, why not?

When the bell rang he walked to his locker and put away his books, and began to reorganize it. He did this a lot, it helped him focus sometimes, his own strange meditation really. He was stacking his notebooks by color when Santana tapped him on the shoulder. He took a deep breath and turned to look at her, giving his best flirting smile he could muster. Her smile flickered to annoyance for a second and then back.

"So, I gave you invite some thought, and I came to the decision that maybe letting you enjoy my presence isn't such a bad thing. Maybe you could loosen up... do you have OCD?" her flirting voice dropped into a small annoyed whisper as she looked in his locker.

"No. It's just how I deal with nuisances or small problems in my life," said Dave, looking back in his locker, and finishing putting his last yellow notebook away.

"Wow. I hate to see your room, cause I mean... how often do you have those dirty dreams about..." she was cut off.

"Well, I think we should go to lunch then?" said Dave slamming his locker shut and giving a forced smile at her.

"Don't be sour, Karofsky," said Santana, with a sigh, "I was only joking...kind of."

.oo0oo.

Santana walked out of school that night after Glee practice, Sam walking beside her. He was talking about what they could do tonight, it was Friday after all. Her mind swam with ideas, should she dump him today? Tomorrow? This weekend? Her phone went off, she recognized the number and answered it, signaling to Sam it was important.

"What?" asked Santana turning away from Sam, who was waiting by the car.

"Az is having a party and I need an excuse to get out of it..." said Dave quickly.

"You need help with your Spanish? That's no problem, I'll drop by tonight?" she said with a smile, nodding at Sam.

"Ohm... okay," said Dave, she heard him laugh, "Yeah, you need help with Geometry?"

Santana and him hung up, both apparently having someone to act towards on each end. She apologized to Sam, saying that a friend needed help, she was a little shocked when he didn't ask and just shrugged, giving her a 'your awesome' smile. She felt guilty about her plan to dump him when he did this, but at the same time... she just couldn't do it anymore. She texted her father that she was going over to help a friends with homework and headed to Dave's. She knew where it was, back during Sophomore year, most of the Cheerio/Football parties had taken place either there or at Azimio's. It had been a while since she'd been there though... and in the daytime it seemed very quaint and pleasant. She cruised up the gravel driveway and parked behind the familiar Cherokee. The small silver Toyota in the driveway signaled that one of Dave's parents were home. She knocked on the door and waited. Dave answered it quickly and let her in.

"Thanks," said Dave, it sounded sincere, he really hadn't wanted to go to that party.

"No problem, got me out of an annoying situation," said Santana as she followed him too what she assumed was supposed to be a game room for the family in the basement, she had a vague recollection of dancing in here with Brittany once.

"My mom's home or I would have said we just head to my room and watch a movie, but she'd freak," said Dave, opening up his book to a random page.

"Really? How did she feel about all those parties?" asked Santana, plopping down on the couch.

"Are you kidding, she'd freak and think I was possessed," said Dave with an eye roll, Santana's brow rose.

"Wow... okay now I feel kind of scared," said Santana, she suddenly felt a small twinge of remorse, but shook it off.

"Yeah, but anyways... what did you need to get out of?" asked Dave, relaxing back into the couch.

"Sam. He wanted to... well you know..." said Santana with a sigh.

"Ohm.." he looked confused, "I'm sorry, but I thought those are the nights you'd like to be left alone?"

"... I wasn't in the mood," she said quickly, "Anyways... party?"

"Yeah. I'm not in the mood to deal with drunk chicks," said Dave, "There so obnoxious.."

"Is now a good time to apologize for that hot tub assault freshman year?" asked Santana with a small chuckle.

"That was you?" asked Dave, with a smirk, causing Santana to whack him.

"So... what do you wanna talk about?" asked Santana after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I dunno... we could put in a movie... or discuss your insane plans?" suggested Dave, with a shrug.

"Plans than movie. How are you going to ask me out?" asked Santana.

"I dunno, haven't decided yet... you did some pretty good acting this morning, though it sadly went amiss after that... so I think, surprise is best," said Dave with a small sigh, "Though it seems to be having an effect on some people..."

"Yeah, Glee was awkward today... " said Santana with a small chuckle, "I'm breaking up with Sam this weekend."

"Seriously, why?" asked Dave, "I got the whole apologize crap, but what's the point in all this? Is he like, bad in the sack?"

"He's not into the same sexual pleasures," she was careful with her words, she was black mailing him, and she wasn't giving him any upper hands.

"Hmm, well. Yeah, I guess that would suck, but why the rest of it? Prom? Me? Why not just dump him and go with someone else?" asked Dave, turning a page carelessly.

"I'm sick of Quinn and her 'I'm so hot I can do whatever' crap and I think I'd be better than Lauren... honestly. I'm sick of acting like everyone expects me too. I want to be prom queen, and I don't want to have to cater to some guy to get a good title," said Santana, "And I don't have to do anything for you... your just... a trophy boyfriend."

"Trophy? Yeah right. Santana, you could go get any guy you want, without blackmail... and I can name a few others who could get you more popularity," said Dave.

"Its not just all about status, Karofsky... there's a lot more to it.. and as for that. Next to Finn and Puck, your top dish. You ripped it out at the half time show, help won championship... and apart from my slushie hit, you seem redeemed... that's hot," said Santana messing up his hair, he leaned away.

"Sure, whatever," he closed his book just as a women came in.

"David, I made you an your friend some..." Santana smiled up at Mrs. Karofsky, she was very lovely, and had a very proper attitude in here dress, "Hello, I thought one of David's guy friends came over?"

"Oh, no. I needed help in my Geometry class and he needed some Spanish assistance, and no offense... most of his friends have kind of taken too many head hits in football," smiled Santana, she didn't miss Dave's face turn a few shades lighter.

"You see David. I knew it, they should put more patting in those helmets..." she put down the lemon-aid and walked off ranting about pads, god, and safety.

"Great... next season she's gonna freak at Bieste," he grumbled.

"Wow... she's kind of a spaz... okay... since she's gone. I wanna know... how did you know?" asked Santana, a beam on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it..." said Dave.

"Kurt?" she smirked.

"Can't we just watch a movie?" said Dave quickly, Santana leaned her head.

"Something else happened..." said Santana.

"Why do you even wanna know?"

"Maybe if your good, I'll drop a few lines for yah?" shrugged Santana.

"What good would that do, he's got his pretty prep boy," said Dave, turning on the DVD player.

"Blaine? Okay... this topic isn't over yet," smiled Santana as he pressed play.

.oo0oo.

So the break up had gone, okay. Sam had gotten a little emotional, but oh well. Santana knocked on the screen door casually, it was raining and there was another car there, a blue blazer with a small dent in the back. The door opened, but it was Dave's mom who answered, she momentarily thought that perhaps she should have called first. What was her excuse today, all she had was her purse and she was dressed up after having gone shopping with Tina and Brittany earlier.

"Santana, right?" said Mrs. Karofsky, "Come in sweety, David has a friend over right now..."

"Oh, I can come back later," said Santana, about to leave.

"Don't be silly, it's refreshing to have some of David's other friends over," smiled Mrs. Karofsky, Santana followed her in, she heard a familiar voice.

"Nah man, you should have been there..." it broke into a whisper, then, "Hey, Mrs. K, my mom wanted to know if she could have that recipe for your banana bread you made for the Chrurch picnic... Lopez?"

"Hi, Azimio," smiled Santana, sitting down in between Dave and him and putting on the extra flirt towards Dave, "Hey Davey, I thought we could play another round of Halo."

"Halo? Dave, man, you mind telling me what's going on?" asked Azimio, brow raised.

"Hey, if a girl can rock out at Halo, she's my kind of girl," said Dave, recovering from his shock quickly and beaming at her.

"Wait? What? Dude, you better start talking?" asked Azimio, his face was perplexed and disturbed, "Evans know you kickin' it with his girl."

"Sam and I broke up, that's ancient news. Besides, Davey only sees me as his Halo buddy," smirked Santana, nudging him in the ribs.

"Damn straight, sexy Halo partner in a dress," smirked Dave, tossing her the controller.

"So you two ain't..." Azimio trailed off.

"Dude," Dave glared at Azimio, causing Santana to laugh slightly.

"Whatever, you better explain more tonight. I gotta go, I told my Nana I'd be over to help her with her dumb cats," said Azimio, "Seeya Satan."

"Bye Azhole," she chuckled, he rolled his eyes.

"So, impromptu hanging out now?" asked Dave, with an annoyed glance.

"I broke up with Sam, I thought you should know... he blames you," said Santana grabbing a cookie off the tray that Mrs. Karofsky must have laid out for Dave and Azimio.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"I kind of told him I wanted a real man... and then I talked you up," said Santana casually, "You beat his ass before, I'm sure you can do it again."

"Not the point!" yelled Dave, then he dropped his voice, "I told you I don't want to be seen as the the girl jacker."

"Oh, don't worry. I told him I was persuing you, not the other way around... by the way, if the question ever arises... you know how to cook tamales."

"... I know how too... so... that's not a lie... did you fabricate me making dinner for you?" asked Dave.

"No... I fabricated you helping me with my homework and you making us a snack while we watched Transformers," said Santana with a shrug, "So the only lie there is that you made me food... which if you can actually cook... if you made me something... than it wouldn't be a lie at all."

"Are you trying to coaxing me into cooking for you?" asked Dave.

"More like... strongly suggesting it, with a hint of threat," smiled Santana.

"Your a horrible person," said Dave, standing up and walking away.

"Wait... where are you going?" asked Santana, looking over the couch quickly.

"To go make you tamales, Princess," said Dave, though Santana saw the small half smirk run across his face.

.oo0oo.

So it had moved a lot faster than planned, a few days was all they'd needed... not a week. The rumors were flying on Monday. How Santana Lopez dumped Sam Evans, because she had a thing for Dave Karofsky. How Dave and her had Halo matches. How Sam wanted to beat Dave up, but his friends wouldn't back him up for that reason. So when Dave showed up at her locker before third period with a flower obviously taken from the Biology room, everyone was attempting to listen in.

"So, Santana, rumor is your single again," said Dave, playing with the lily.

"Maybe, what's with the flower?" asked Santana, she really was a little confused.

"I saw you were wearing white, so I figured it'd go better with your hair," he was enjoying the way some of the eavesdropping girls... and guys were enthralled in the charm he was letting flow.

"Oh..." Santana had to admit, that was pretty... he tucked it behind her ear, "Ohm..uh.."

"I was thinking you and I could go out to Breadstix tonight," said Dave, he smirked, he'd managed to even throw Santana off.

"I'll... uh... sure," she smiled, he smirked.

"See ya later than," he walked off, not failing to notice a particular pair of aqua eyes following him.

"Santana... what was that?" asked Brittany, Santana shook her head and focused on the blonde, but kept her dreamy look for effect.

"Huh? Oh... Dave... yeah... he's pretty cool once you get to know him... and he's pretty hot," smiled Santana, "And apparently a romantic... huh, never had one of those before."

"Your actually going to go on a date with... that is a really pretty flower... Artie doesn't give me flowers anymore," said Brittany loosing track of her tangent as Santana fixed the flower to stay in her hair.

"How sad... well, I think my potential new boyfriend will be giving me a lot of things Artie doesn't give you," said Santana, with a small glare at Brittany, and then strutting away.

"Did... did that just actually happen?" asked Tina, walking over to Brittany.

"Did Karofsky just ask out Santana?" asked Puck, leaning in.

"Did she agree to it?" asked Quinn, brow raised.

"Did he just give her a flower because it matched her outfit?" asked Mercedes and Kurt at the same time.

"I have to admit, that did kind of make Karofsky hotter," said Lauren with a nod.

"Oh... what has Junior year come too," said Mike, Artie nodded.

"An insane pre-prom disaster," said Finn.

**TBC**


	5. Dinner and Wishes

**Chapter 5**

**Dinner and Wishes**

Santana looked in the mirror as she played with her hair, in reality she didn't really care what she wore or looked like... but the truth was, she knew for a fact some of the Glee members were planning on 'spontaneously' visiting Breadstix tonight, and Dave had confirmed a few of his football buddies were doing the same. Obviously this possible relationship had started a small disturbance, Santana smirked, she knew why with the Glee team, and she had a sneaking suspicious the football team were just trying to figure out their own personal rumors about Dave's sexuality. She looked at the flower as she curled her hair, and gave it a small smile. She had to admit, Karofsky knew how to seriously flirt, hell if it had even caught her off guard, she'd forgotten they'd been acting for a second. Her phone went off, recognizing the new ring-tone.

"Yeah, what is it Karofsky?" asked Santana, putting on her head piece.

"Am I picking you up?" asked Dave in a sigh.

"... I don't know... do you think we should just... meet there. So we give the air we're starting a casual conversation like date?" asked Santana, giving it a serious thought.

"Okay, if a month ago I had walked up to you and did that all, what would your response have been?" asked Dave, he sounded muffled for a second.

"I'd want to take my own car in case you pissed me off and I wanted to leave," said Santan, "Or make you leave and give me your Debit card."

"Wow... you'd be screwed, I carry cash," said Dave, he sounded muffled again, "Were not dressing up are we... cause that seems lame."

"No... I just changed into a skirt and put my hair up... you?" asked Santana.

"I changed my shirt and can't decide if I should just wear my jacket or something..." she cut him off.

"Do not wear that Letterman jacket," said Santana, putting on some lip gloss as she looked in the mirror.

"Okay, so the jersey it is," he responded.

"You better..." she heard him laugh, she snickered, "Your an idiot.."

"Yeah.. I know... so... now this seems like a pointless phone call, so I'm going to go..." Dave began.

"Wait? Your buying dinner right?" asked Santana, mentally preparing to chew him out if he scoffed and said no.

"I already assumed I was," said Dave, then he hung up.

"Huh," she shrugged and head downstairs passed her mother, "I'm going out Mama, I'll be home early."

"Where are you going?" asked her mother, obviously talking on the phone to her brother.

"I have a date. I should be home by nine... he's kind of old school boring, but I need a date for Prom," said Santana with a shrug.

"You mean he has morals?" asked her mother, eyes wide, "The morals we tried to get you to follow.. 

"Sure... listen I got to..." Santana was cut off as her mother began to talk on the phone again.

"Your sister has a date with morals... maybe her standards are finally getting higher," her mother began and broke into some hurtful words.

She walked to her car, trying not to show her emotions until she got into her car, and let her own breath shake. It was one thing for her classmates and friends to think low of her, but her parents were another thing. They loved her, she knew that... but they didn't need to treat her like her feelings didn't matter because she hadn't listened to her families values on physical relationships. She calmed herself down by glaring at the house, they didn't even know that first reason why she did that... She hit the gas and zoomed towards Breadstix, shoving her emotions back down for the evening.

.oo0oo.

Dave zipped up his red vest and looked in the mirror in a bored manor. He glared for a moment and then grabbed his wallet off the counter. He hated looking in the mirror, every time he did, those damn words haunted him. He gave one last relaxing sigh, learning the mantra from his anger management councilor had given him. He grabbed his keys and started downstairs where his father was talking to his mother about work.

"David? You headed out?" asked his father.

"Yeah... I have a date," said Dave, god it sounded so weird.

"A date? With who?" asked his mother, a smile across her face.

"Santana... I asked her out to Breadstix," said Dave, his parents were both looking at him now.

"That lovely girl who's been coming over?" asked his mother, a smirk replacing the smile.

"Yes, that girl," said Dave with a sigh.

"How come I haven't met her before? How long have you liked her?" asked his father, a playful expression on his face.

"I have to go... or I'll be late," said Dave, nervously.

"David has a girlfriend," chuckled his father.

"Finally, I was starting to think he was like you brother," said his mother in a haughty and disgusted voice.

Dave closed the door and felt his chest pounding, why did she always say that? He got to his Jeep and sat behind the wheel for a few seconds, he fought back his feelings as he started the ignition. He shoved aside the hurt he was feeling right now at his mother's words, those were the words that made him afraid to tell his parents how he was feeling. He also shoved aside the discomfort and disgust at the words girlfriend, he groaned at this, he couldn't even pretend it was normal in his head to hear that. He hit the wheel as he got to the end of the driveway, and angrily zoomed down the road towards Breadstix, glaring in the mirror at his house.

.oo0oo.

"It's about time," muttered Santana as Dave pulled up outside the small mall of Lima.

"Your early," he muttered as he walked up to her, plastering a smile on his face.

"Your upset," she sighed, but smiling just the same.

"So are you... did you hit something with your car?" asked Dave, looking at the dent in the small vehicle.

"The mailbox got in my way when I left," she replied as they walked into the mall and over to Breadstix.

"I'm sure it just jumped in front of your car," said Dave with a nod, she blinked at him, was he trying to... cheer her up, "Those bastards just run amok like crazy."

"Is that was got in the way of your headlight," she responded with a slight actual smile.

"No, mine was one of those reflectors," he said casually.

"There in cahoots with he mailboxes," said Santana, glad she saw him flicker a smile.

"Just our luck they attack tonight," said Dave, "Oh look... Gleeks sitting across from Jocks... how... spontaneous and unexpected."

"Hmm, oh," Santana could see them as they sat down, and rolled her eyes, "I am shocked."

"Truley," responded Dave, trying his best to keep a smile on his face, but his heart sunk when he saw a certain Warbler sitting with those familiar aqua eyes again.

"So... who do you think, led who?" asked Santana, in a whisper as the waitress headed over.

"Az... and... Puck?" suggested Dave.

"I'm going to go with; Strando and... Mercedes," said Santana.

"We'll soon find out, two cokes and for ten bucks, mind telling us who's talking the most at those two tables?" asked Dave as the waitress took their order.

"Ohm.. Hi, I'm Daphne... what?" asked the waitress.

"We're serious. There stalking us and we need to know who to sue," said Santana, crossing her arms.

"I work for a Law Firm in the summer. If you don't, we'll have to bring you to court for aiding and abetting," said Dave confidently.

"Okay.. ohm... two cokes... and spying, got it," said Daphne, walking off quickly, Santana raised her brow.

"Karofsky Law?" said Dave with a shrug, "None of that was valid... but she doesn't know that. But my summer's working in the office helped me pick up the lingo."

"Nice, I work at the hospital... I just bring stuffed animals around," she shrugged, "I learn nothing, other than sick kids make me sad."

"Oh yeah... your dad's a doctor," nodded Dave, as their drinks came back.

"Okay, so the guy with their weird fluffy hair at the table of guys and the blondes at the other table," said the waitress, "Should I have them escorted out?"

"No... because that would be more illegal than what we made you do," smiled Santana, Dave nodded, the women looked confused, "We'll have the Prime Rib with the baked potato and salad, and the Lasagna with the extra order of garlic sticks with... soup or salad?"

"Soup, the Clam," said Dave, handing the shocked lady the menus, "So... now what?"

"I guess.. we could... talk and get to know each other," shrugged Santana.

"Well, let me start with a run down. Your black mailing me, which adds a whole new lever of self-hatred to myself. I don't particularly like you, but your growing on me... I liked glee, I obviously have some problems with my feelings, I hate bread-sticks of any kind... and oh my parents decided to mock me this evening in their own personal way that annoys this shit out of me," said Dave, calmly.

"Okay, I'll toss mine out there, then we'll discuss. I'm black mailing you, yes. I have my own reasons to do so, I love glee, hated the Cheerios, I also have anger issues... I hate baked potato, so I want your bread sticks... your starting to amuse me, ever so slightly... and my mother made a rather vindictive comment about me as I left this evening," said Santana with a smile.

"Well... I liked the potato part," said Dave with a nod and smile.

.oo0oo.

"So sue, actually did that?" asked Dave with a laugh.

"Yeah, she went crazy and shoved him down the stairs," said Santana with a laugh, "The women needs medical attention."

"Well, we always knew that... you Cheerios looked like you were being tortured out there," said Dave with a laugh, "But since that whole Half-time things, she's been massacring Bieste as well."

"Yeah, I think she holds Mr. Shue and the coach at some fault, and since we beat her team and are headed to Nationals now... she's upping her game," said Santana, taking one of the bread-sticks from Dave's plate.

.oo0oo.

"Your kidding," said Santana, with a laugh.

"No, he got suck in the locker last week, because he was attempting to fit. No body shoved him in there... in retrospect... no body helped him out either... until Puck came and did," said Dave with a slight chuckle, "I was seriously going to help Evans out... but... seriously... why was he trying?"

"Oh god, flashback to Finn's attempt to use chairs as a dance prop," snickered Santana, "Two words, Stripperella... Finn."

"I don't know if I should be disturbed, amused, intrigued, or even fascinated," said Dave, nearly choking on his coke.

.oo0oo.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" asked Santana, as they ordered desert.

"I believe that was the purpose of this evening," said Dave with a small stretch.

"First.. tonight... should I spread a sexually explicit gossip tomorrow?" asked Santana, taking a drink of her water now.

"No," said Dave quickly, he looked annoyed now.

"Why not?" asked Santana, she was expecting a break down discussion of their 'sexual exploits' they could use.

"Because that's not me... and I don't want it to be," said Dave, glaring at his napkin and fiddling with a spoon.

"Okay... maybe I'd have better understanding if you answered my next question... you got upset the other day when I made that sexual fantasy statement... why?" asked Santana, waiting a few minutes as her pie was dropped off with Dave's ice cream.

"I don't like how just because I'm a dude or a jock... people automatically think all I think about is sex and shit," said Dave with an eyeroll, "Just because I look the part, doesn't mean there isn't more to me..."

"This is about Kurt, isn't it," Dave's face paled and he looked around quickly, "Oh, relax, nobody can hear us right now."

"Not all of it... but some... mainly... I don't like how people see me one way and don't think there's anything else about me, but that. And I know I don't exactly give a lot of people a chance... I just... it bothers me, okay," he was glaring at the table now.

"I know how you feel. They expect certain standards from you that you don't want to meet... or that you want to cross even... even friends due it," said Santana, looking at her pie with an annoyed look, "I told Quinn once that I liked to sing, you know before Glee, she mocked me... told me to join choir instead of the Cheerios then."

"God... I don't even talk about that... I once told Az that I liked Robert Frost and he looked at me like I had an extra head... then he tried to cover it up with a joke about how I should only tell someone that if I followed it up with outing myself..."

"Wait.. does Az..." Santana was cut off.

"No, he has no idea..." said Dave with an exhausted sigh.

"... Okay... so you don't want me to tell people were having sex... why?" asked Santana, that seemed like a good time as any.

"Because... even though I don't want people to know... I don't want to compromise the one thing about me, I like. That's my morals," he looked angry for a second and then sad, "Even if it helps the gossip and rumors against me."

"Are you telling me, you'd rather the gossip continue with the rumors... versus fabricating sex with me, and letting everyone believe you were straight and no longer a virgin?" asked Santana, she couldn't believe this.

"... yes," said Dave with a deep sigh, his eyes looked red for a moment, but the sobered up, "For more than one reason... because then they'd ask me questions... ones I couldn't answer... or want too."

"... Okay, so we had Sex Ed... are you telling me, you got nothing from that?" asked Santana.

"I don't like thinking about it... like openly... any form... I mean, maybe once a month I'll think about sex, but I can never really fathom it... I prefer daydreams like kissing... hand holding... more emotionally intimate things, not physical..." he broke out of his trance like talk in shock.

"... oh my god... you really are a virgin... even in your mind," Santana was really trying to stay serious... she didn't want to laugh... but she did... a little.

"Shut up," he looked very upset, that was the most he'd ever shared about that subject with anyone, then he glared at her, "What's the real reason your doing this?"

"Ohm..." she sobered up there, "I don't want guys to assume I'm always available for a good night... despite what the stalls say.."

"They say a LOT," said Dave with a wide eyed nod, Santana's heart sank.

"They do," she only ever heard people quote them.

"Yeah..." he glared at her, she felt a twinge, he was being honest... trying to hurt her like she'd just done to him by laughing, "Bill please.."

"Listen, Karofsky... I'm sorry," said Santana with a sigh.

"Yeah.. right, see you tomorrow," said Dave with an annoyed glance, and then gave a smile, she was confused until she heard movement a few booths away and she did the same, "I had a great time..."

"Yeah, me too. So..." said Santana as they walked ahead of the group that was slowly headed towards the register behind them.

"Maybe, lunch tomorrow," said Dave with a shrug and smirk as they paid the bill and stepped outside the glass doors.

"Are you okay with a kiss?" asked Santana, looking towards they could see them behind the glass.

"Not a make-out," he corrected, but smiled and nodded, noticing their classmates still watching, "I might puke on you.."

"That's horribly sad, that would officially make you gayer than Kurt, he at least made out with Brittany," said Santana, she was actually smiling now, that was an hilarious thought.

"You see... now you put those disturbing images in my head and expect me not to vomit," he laughed, but they kissed briefly and headed out the doors of the mall quickly.

.oo0oo.

Santana walking in the door a little before nine and smirked, this was actually kind of fun. Being able to talk... well not as much as she'd have really liked... but that would have been just irresponsible on her part... but still... she felt like... maybe, just maybe she was gaining a friend. Then at that thought she grimaced, it figured. Her first friend attempting to be herself was Karofsky, how fucked up was that. Her father sat on the couch next to her mother, they looked up, eyes wide.

"Your actually home," said her mother, shock all over her voice.

"I told you, Dave's old fashioned," said Santana, quickly heading upstairs before the jokes and the accusations could start.

She opened her door and locked it quickly. Now the words from earlier hit her like a cement truck. Tears were streaming, this was normal... crying after one of her 'dates' with guys. Where she'd feel dirty and sick... but this was a whole knew reason. She was crying because its what her parents expectations of her was. They expected her to go out and have sex, come home and cry... she felt sick, disappointed... alone. She looked at the only picture that ever calmed her down. A picture of her and Brittany taken in eighth grade at the carnival that summer... right before Freshman year began... and her small happy world ended.

"I love you," she whispered, looking at the happy photo, remembering her braces and Brittany's braids... wishing she could go back and redo it all over again... wished she'd sang that damn song with Brittany instead of Mercedes... wishes... lots of wishes.

.oo0oo.

Dave walked into his house with an agitated sigh, he heard his parents in the den and walked in to tell them he was home. They looked up when he leaned in with a knock, "I'm home.."

"That's early..." said his dad.

"Yeah... didn't want to stay out too late, school and all," said Dave with a shrug.

"Did you have fun?" asked his mother, he could see the hope in her eyes, she hadn't cared if he'd had fun.

"Yeah mom, we're eating lunch together tomorrow," he said with a smiled and then turned, not wanting to hear anymore, but his mom had began talking to his dad quickly.

"This is good right, your brother never had fun on dates with girls, right?" his mother's frantic cheerful voice made his stomach turn, he bolted down the hall to his room and locked it quickly.

He sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, willing his emotions away... but that didn't work... it never did. He felt the liquid pooling out of his eyes and his body began to shake as his mind wandered. He wanted to tell them so badly, wanted to hear them say it was okay, they loved him... just them, if he could tell them, he'd be happy. He wouldn't care what others would think anymore, so long as they were okay with it. He dug around under his bed and pulled out the middle school yearbooks, tossing the high school ones aside. He flipped through the pages quickly and located the ones of his classmates and him. It was before peer pressure was starting to kick in, seventh grade.

He smiled at the picture, back when life was simple and everyday was a crazy adventure of pretending to be Sonic Characters or Pokemon in the playground. He couldn't remember the teachers name who'd taken the picture, she had been the English teacher he knew that. He snickered a little, trying to find everyone like normal and name them, some had moved away... Matt and Finn were on the monkey bars, Finn almost falling. A tiny Quinn and some other girls were watching them laughing. Dave, Azimio, and Puck were under the monkey bars pretending to be Sonic, Knuckles, and someone else he couldn't remember, a small Santana, Brittany and who he had trouble remembering as Rachel were playing with them on the latter. From the looks of it Santana was glaring at Rachel, a dance class gone bad most likely. Then a tiny Kurt sitting next to Dave, Dave chuckled, Mike had been sick and Kurt, always the outsider had been overly happy to play Tails for the day. Dave couldn't remember it all, but they'd been playing Sonic, he knew that. There was more kids involved but there names escaped him. He just liked to focus on simple times and escape High School crap... he wished he could do it over... all over... treat the outcasts like Tina and Kurt like one of them, tell Finn that it wasn't chocolate he ate in the sand pit... wished he could do it all over again. Wishes.

**TBC**


	6. Revisions

**Chapter 6**

**Revisions**

It was official by the next morning at school, that a wide blog message had erupted through out about their date the night before. When Dave walked into McKinley that Tuesday morning, he noticed eyes on him and whispers.. it was... scarey to be honest. At first it felt like one of his nightmares about people finding out about him... then he remembered, when he was just about to yell at someone and freak at another... he remembered, because a thin hand grabbed his and he looked to see a smirking Santana.

"We're the hottest news at McKinley and on Jewfro's blog," said Santana, as she wrapped his arm through hers.

"What?" asked Dave, "Are you serious... I knew I should have read that this morning like normal."

"Brittany texted me at midnight, so I checked it out... nothing exciting, just the label as being the new odd couple of McKinley," she shrugged, "So I say... let's kick it up a notch... let's be the hottest couple of McKinley."

"This is moving really fast," said Dave, suddenly feeling suffocated.

"Are you seriously having a commitment phobia episode?" asked Santana, with wide eyes that turned flirty as someone walked by and she pulled his ear closer to her mouth so she could whisper, "It's not real, you don't need to freak."

"Okay, there going to think its moving to fast," he whispered back into her other ear, her hair tickling his face.

"It's me Karofsky, we move to slow and they'll think somethings up," she whispered and pulled away, he opened his locker.

"You know my boundaries, Lopez... I don't want..." she cut him off.

"I know, so... damn... too many listeners... sit in the back of the room in English today," she whispered into his ear as she left.

Santana walked to her Geometry class quickly, smirking to herself. This was playing fairly well, for anyone not looking too closely a few minutes ago it had looked almost like a cuddle and a cheek kiss, perfect. Though, she frowned, how was she going to play their relationship to her friends. Brittany sat down next to her and smiled. Normally she'd be chatting it up, even against Santana's will. It was unnerving for her to be so silent.

"Morning, Britt," said Santana.

"Are you and Karofsky a couple? Cause I checked your facebook, and nothing was changed on it... Should I add him?..." Santana cut Brittany off.

"Wow, Britt... just wow," scoffed Santana.

Santana focused on the front of the class as Brittany spoke, it hurt, she wasn't going to lie. She seemed unphased by the fact Santana was dating Dave, and Santana didn't like this feeling. She stole a glance at Brittany and bit her lip, wondering how she could get Brittany to notice her anymore... for fuck's sake she was blackmailing a closeted gay dude into being her boyfriend to get to Brittany, but nothing... nothing... she felt her heart break but stayed calm and waited for the bell to ring. She was lost in thought, a mindless numbing thought, so buried she wasn't even sure her conscious mind was going to know anything anytime soon. She walked to Dave's locker without even saying a word and stood there.

"You okay?" asked Dave as he grabbed his books and Santana's.

"Hmm? Oh... yeah," she gave a half smile and walked with him then she saw Brittany watching them, her face flared, "Kiss me.."

"What?" asked Dave, taken a back.

"Just... kiss me," she grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Uh..." he looked panicked for a second, but kissed her lips chastely and smiled.

"You know... at one point you could try more passion, but good enough," she whispered as they walked passed Brittany, Kurt, and Mercedes.

"That's not right," said Kurt with a grimace.

"I know, Santana's lowering her standards," said Mercedes, with a scoff.

"Santana?" asked Kurt, confusing on his face for a split second, "Oh... yeah..."

Dave heard them and beamed, making sure his hand slid around Santana's waist. She looked at him and then over there shoulders, giving him an understanding look and wrapping her arm around his. As they walked into English, Dave's hand snatched away from her and they headed to the back of the class room to where normally Santana sat by herself and sat down. Dave felt odd and sick, and he hated himself for it. The simple acting of kissing a girl made him sick... he wanted to die right now... he wanted to go home and live a life of isolation, especially as Kurt came in and sat in his normal spot in front of Rashard. He watched Kurt like normal, stealing glances, wishing he could sit behind him in more than one class. He watched Rashard ask Kurt about some question about his homework. Why couldn't he be like Rashard, Rashard was on the football team. He wasn't in glee. He'd slushied Kurt before, but Kurt sat there talking to him like he was a friend. Come to think of it, Kurt was friends with most of the football team apart from himself and Azimio... suddenly Dave felt furious... his face went red and he bit his lips hard, for a split second wishing he'd never joined the football team and stuck with Hockey... they only slushied the football team... his thigh seared with pain and he hissed as he looked at Santana.

"Are you listening to me, I was talking about our plans," she hissed, removing her hand from his leg.

"What were you saying?" he growled, starting to doodle on his notebook.

"I said, we could use this opportunity to reform," she said smugly, "It would royally piss them off that we've become the ideal couple."

"Who?" asked Dave, brow raised.

"Ohmm Kurt.. and you know the other idiots," said Santana, making a quick recovery.

"Kurt's not an idiot, I am," said Dave quickly.

"Touchy much? Listen, I have another plan, you and I are going to have a few small and well planned disputes around school in the next couple of days, but instead of breaking it off... were going to be closer and start to 'reform'... you wont slushie people cause I don't like it. I wont flirt with guys, cause your WAY jealous and not in a fun way...Then by next week Monday, your joining Glee. So you can be closer to me... and Kurt," she rolled her eyes, "By Thursday next week, we'll be the hottest couple in school... because as reformed bullies... we're going to start helping others..."

"In two weeks?" asked Dave, "Santana, that's jumping the gun."

"No, I have it all figured out. Trust me," she smirked and nudged him in the arm.

"Trust my blackmailer, pft, that's a good one," he scoffed, "Your only in this to get your name up again, then when your good and done, your going to 'dump' me and go flake off with a whole bunch of dudes and I'll slide as far down as possible for all these antics."

"No, I wont," she snapped, "I... I'm not gonna dump you, pendejo."

"Did you just call me an asshole?" he snapped, he said it a bit too loud, a couple people looked.

"You act like its the end of the world," she hissed back.

"No, okay. We'll discuss this later," he responded, his cheeks going red, she saw Kurt looking at them.

"It'll be fun, I promise," she'd changed tactic, her hand returning to Dave's thigh, "Play a long or I will text the video to Azimio right now."

"No," he said and pointedly moved her hand from his leg and moved away to another seat.

"Your such a mojigato," she snapped, hiding a smirk, she gave him a quick wink, he'd fallen right into her plan.

"Uh," he growled, she'd just played him into their apparent first stage fight.

He was angrily taping his pencil now. A Prude, he'd heard two people snicker in the room when she'd said it. _Why didn't she just yell virgin and be done with it_? He growled to himself mentally. He looked up slowly and saw a couple pairs of eyes look away from him, he looked towards Kurt and saw his brow raised at him, and for once... he didn't look away quickly, he turned after a minute of confusion passed. Okay... maybe... maybe Santana had something, he looked at her. Okay now he was pissed, her stupid smug as hell face looked back at him and a look of pure accomplishment ran across her face.

.oo0oo.

Santana felt smug as she walked into Glee, Dave had fallen into her web once again, though he was going to anyway, even if she hadn't tricked him. She still held things over his head. She froze as she walked in, the guys were gone, then it clicked, Baseball practice. She shrugged and took her normal seat, preparing to partake in the conversation if she saw fit before the boys showed up in twenty minutes.

"Did you talk to him?" asked Mercedes, looking at Kurt.

"Yeah and he says its okay, but everytime we make out he tries to turn it more physical, I mean seriously," said Kurt, he looked angry.

"I was more the aggressor in Mike and I's relationship," said Tina, with a shrug.

"Wow, Kurt a prude? Sounds like my boyfriend," said Santana, this was going to be fun, she smirked.

"Wait? Karofsky a prude?" asked Mercedes, "No Kurt I was not siding with Santana."

"Really?" asked Rachel, Kurt looked like he wanted the subject back on him, but Santana had them.

"Yeah, he's all, 'Its too soon..' and 'we should wait for our feelings to connect'.. god, he's so set on some damn moral code... I mean seriously I'm gonna have to brainwash him if I ever want to get laid again."

"Are you sure he'd not putting up a front?" asked Quinn, brow raised.

"No, I've propositioned him tons of times and he's all like , 'Santana, I'm not ready..' God, he is such a virgin its pathetic... but I'll work on that," said Santana, Rachel muttered something, but Kurt said something.

"Why don't you just date someone else then," he said casually, "If your so horny, I'm sure there's an ample supply of sexual partners just waiting around here."

"Kurt, you have no idea how fun it is to whip a virgin, they become like putty, especially if they get emotionally invested," she was enjoying toying around with Kurt.

"That's because your a bitch, Santana," snapped Kurt, everyone looked at him, Rachel's eyes went wide, "If all Karofsky's got is moral values for the physical aspects, then let it be... it could be the only decent thing about him."

"Are you saying I should nurture it? Hell nah! I swear all he wants to do is hold hands and cuddle. You know how annoying it is that he doesn't even want to make out, cause he thinks kissing is a what was it...way of... showing in depth feelings... no, I will not nurture that part. I will however nurture his sexual side when I get a sign of it," said Santana, expecting to end on this note, leaving Kurt to angrily compare Blaine and Dave, but it backfired, Kurt swung around in his seat as the door opened.

"You know what Santana, your just a whore!" yelled Kurt, Mercedes choked on her water and Brittany's eye shot open, "Even worse actually. All you ever do is ruin shit! You slept with Finn because Sue wanted you to be with someone younger! Then you told Rachel just because you wanted a fight for your own sick pleasures... hell you are souly responsible for like 75% of breakups in Lima! It's a wonder anyone has any morals at all in this school with you attempting to destroy them!"

"Dude, what did we walk in on," whispered Puck to Finn quickly.

"Your just upset because I call them like I see them, Prude. Word of advice Hummel, Blaine's the hottest your gonna get, and if you wanna keep him, I suggest dropping your moral code now!," yelled Santana, where had her plan gone, now she was aiming to hurt.

"Fuck you Satan, why don't you go spread your legs for another dude and leave Karofsky out of your sick web!" yelled Kurt.

"I don't have to stand for this," snapped Santana, grabbing her bag and standing up.

"I forgot, your used to laying down," growled Kurt, Rachel covered his mouth.

Santana was going to dive, she was going to kick his little ass, but instead... she shoved through the guys. She was angry, furious, pissed... but the words were swimming and all that turned into other emotions... _They don't understand_... No one had defended her or told Kurt to shut it, they just let him tear her a new one... she wasn't used to being on receiving ends of verbal attacks she couldn't fight. Why couldn't she... _because he hit you where it hurts_, she thought to herself. Memories flew back at her, suppressed ones from Freshman year, she took deep breaths as she walked into the parking lot, she needed to get to her car before the tears came, then she remembered she'd rode with Mercedes, she was going to break in the parking lot, she felt the world starting to spin. She wanted to punch or cry and she didn't know what to do, then she saw Dave walking towards his Jeep, she ran, this was her only option. If she broke into tears she could make sure he'd keep quite and he had a car.

"I need a ride," she said quickly, her breath was a whisper in her own ears.

"Whatever," he tossed his bag in the back and opened the passenger door with annoyance as he went around to the other side.

Santana closed the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, then Dave's door closed and after a moment he asked her if she was okay. No body ever asked her than but him... she broke, her breath hitching, stomach turning, body shaking. It was like a dam breaking, all her emotions, memories, and thoughts spilling at once. She expected just to cry it out but two arms wrapped around her in a soothing manor and she turned to sob into Dave's chest as he petted her hair. He said nothing, and that's what she needed, her voice shakily ranting in no particular pattern.

"They.. don't understand... I just want.. want them... she doesn't... she loves him...doesn't care... Kurt he... why'd he say it... it wasn't my fault... it wasn't... I didn't know what to do... it hurt... it hurt and I... I couldn't stop him... I was only fourteen... I... I," her words were mashed and broken, Dave just hummed to her and rubbed her back, "I'm... s.. .."

"Shh, just calm down," Dave was doing his best to calm her, but he'd never seen someone cry like this.

He'd only let her get in the car angrily, and he had no idea that asking her if she was okay would cause the ferocious Santana Lopez to crack. What the hell had gone down in Glee. Her body shook against him and his shoulder was becoming damp, but he wasn't going to push her away, it was wrong to do that. He was compelled to calm her, as angry as she made him, he was the only person he could actually talk too and he was beginning to think she had the same problem. As she started to calm, her began to pull her words apart, they were from different things, incoherent and splattered. But he was beginning to piece together the separate scenarios... What the hell had happened freshman year? What had Kurt said to make her crack? He knew Kurt had a wicked tongue when aggravated... he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Then it clicked, _she_?

"Santana... are you... a lesbian?" he asked, it sounded strange. Santana was the biggest flirt in school, but as he thought back things were starting to click. Santana holding Brittany's hand, Santana's glares at Artie, all the times she'd wanted him to hold her hand or do something 'flirty', Brittany was there, he pulled her face to look at his, "Santana?"

"... I'm so sorry," she gasped and started crying again, "I just... I just didn't want to make her jealous and myself sick. I couldn't stand having a man touch me again, I just couldn't!"

Dave let her rant, she was telling him everything, he didn't know what to do. A part of him was furious for her blackmail, especially when she herself was gay. Then a part of him was upset for her as she talked about Brittany's rejection. He knew that feeling, that slap to the face when your trying to tell someone something. He knew that feeling all too well, remembering the locker room. The first kiss had been an instant reaction, but the second time he'd tried to kiss Kurt, he was bearing his soul and he'd been pushed away too. His arms tightened around Santana and he leaned his head on top of hers as she took deep slow breaths to calm herself.

"Come on, we're going to your house and I want you to tell me everything, okay," said Dave, pulling away and looking in her eyes, "And... then we'll talk about the questions you asked me.. okay?"

She nodded, and Dave put the jeep in gear.

**TBC**


	7. Breaking Barriers

Sorry for the wait... also just watched Born This Way... OMFG! I FREAKIN LOVED IT! But... I must continue my stories now...

**Chapter 7**

**Breaking Barriers**

By the time they pulled into Santana's driveway, she had managed to stop crying and put her front up, but she knew she couldn't keep it up, because Dave had heard too much... and even though she could easily threaten him and tell him to shut it... she wanted to tell him... tell someone... someone besides Brittany... hell Brittany didn't even know all of it. She was glad no one was home as they trudged to her room and closed the door. Santana watched as Dave sat in her computer chair as she sat on her bed, she felt like she was singled out by a crowd, rather than just Dave.

"Can we just... forget today happened?" asked Santana, "I mean, thanks for driving me home..."

"No... it's not forgotten and I won't drop it... there was a lot of things going on at once when you ranted, so talk?" said Dave, giving a stern look at her, that melted slightly at her lost stare, he smiled, "It'll help... and I'll tell you stuff.."

"... I..." she looked at her pillow, Dave wheeled closer to her.

"Santana... we're the only people we can talk about this stuff with..." said Dave, "What happened Freshman year? Tonight? Brittany?"

"Lot of questions from someone who never answers the ones I ask," said Santana.

"You know more about me than anyone should know.. so start talking," said Dave, hoping that something might open her up, he noticed her hands ringing and his gut reaction was to grab her hand, he did, "It's okay."

"It was... the second party I'd gone too as a Freshman... I figured it'd be fun.. I'd just made the Cheerios... popular seniors invited me... and the first party I'd gone too had been fun... so I went," she was squeezing his hand, "It was kind of fun... there was a lot of stuff I didn't know about there... and I drank some alcohol... and there was this senior guy and... rumors spread around and... it was just easier to live up to.. than fight... and when people... call me a slut or a whore... I can take it in stride and break them down... but... it really hurts... cause... I... nev...never wanted..."

"Take deep breaths," said Dave, he sat next to Santana and put an arm around her as she had begun crying again, "It wasn't your fault... the jackass was just looking for someone to take advantage of."

"I knew that, but if I hadn't been so stupid... and kept my guard it wouldn't have happened to me or Britt," said Santana, glaring at the ground, her nails digging into Dave's hand, he ignored it.. she took a deep breath, "As for tonight... I guess when Kurt said that... it hit me, you know... cause with Glee, there's no judgment... it took me by surprise..."

"We'll get back to that... now... the part about you blackmailing me when where apparently on the same team," said Dave, retracting his arm from around her and looking her in the eyes.

"... Can we not dwell on that... I just... I guess.. I know I'm a lesbian," she sighed, "I want to be prom Queen and you to make her jealous..."

"Have you talked to her..."

"Yeah! You know how that went! Like your stupid kiss!" yelled Santana, her anger back in full swing as she shot up, her face was mingled with tears and fury, "I told her I loved her and you know what she said?... She loved Artie!... After I... I told her I was willing to come out if she was with me... if she wanted me... but she... she.."

Dave didn't hesitate this time as Santana was slowly about to go hysterical, he shot up and hugged her, she didn't fight him, in fact she clung to him, crying on him again. She was talking, reminiscing about her and Brittany, telling everything at once, her feelings... middle school... where she'd first kissed her... it was another endless rant filled with the stories.

"I wish …..just go back to the night …. I told her that I was only with... with her... cause Puck wasn't there... Why didn't I just... just sing... sing with her..." said Santana, her sobbing had stopped, but she was still clinging to Dave's Letterman.

"We all wish we could undo things, Santana... but sometimes... you just can't," said Dave, "Fuck, I wish I could go back to middle school and... and change things..."

"Dave... what do you think about when you look at Kurt?" asked Santana, resting her head against Dave's chest.

"What do you think when you look at Brittany?" asked Dave, calmly stroking her hair.

"I think about a lot of things... how things would have been... could have been... walking down the hallways hand in hand again, kissing her... our nights... wishing it had just been me and her to have them... her skin... her smile... her blue eyes... the summer before freshman year... when we had a picnic... and I kissed her... and she kissed back," she felt Dave tense slightly, but relax, "I thought about it... you know... thinking maybe I just loved her... but then I started thinking.. how often I'd find myself looking at girls, how my mind always wandered to what they looked like... touching them... and how with guys... I always said what I'd wanted to tell the girls... but to them..."

"Middle school," said Dave, Santana looked up at him with a raised brow, "There was this day where Mike had been sick and we'd let Kurt play the part of tails... I'd told him he could... because I... I really hated how everyone left him out... cause I really liked that he was different... and.. he smiled at me.. the only genuine smile I'd ever really seen on his face... and it was directed at me... I think about it a lot... mostly because that's where it all changed I guess... We we're having fun, but Az wasn't happy about it, Kurt was annoying him... cause he talked too much or something... so he and Puck told Kurt that Tails died and was an imposter... or some stupid shit... and I'd gone along with it... I hadn't seen him cry before... and I felt like shit... I was going to go talk to him... but then Finn went over by him... I just wish I'd gone over... changed everything.. became his friend... turned everything around."

"Is that what you think of when you look at him?" asked Santana, looking up at him.

"Mostly... but I am a teenager too, Santana... but... it's never dirty..." said Dave, resting his head on hers.

"We're pathetic," said Santana, dropping her head back on his chest, "Both pining over people we can't have..."

"Santana," said Dave, she looked up at him, when had he started crying, it wasn't sobbing, but..., "You have more of a chance than I ever will..."

"No Dave... Kurt is forgiving... and Brittany loves Artie..." said Santana, "Blaine is just a crush..."

"Say that all you want, hun... but you have more with Brittany than Artie ever will," said Dave, giving her a hopeful smile.

"You know.. this is starting to sound like an actual relationship... nicknames... comfort... hell... we're cuddling," said Santana with a small chuckle.

"I'd hate too ruin your day Santana, but this IS a relationship," said Dave, "A fucked up and dysfunctional one... but a relationship non-the less."

"... Damn," chuckled Santana, "This is probably the most honest one I've ever had..."

"... that is pretty freaking sad," said Dave with a small chuckle, she shoved him away playfully.

"Fucker..." said Santana, she smiled, "Come on, let's go watch a movie."

"Whatever, closet-case," said Dave, as she grabbed his hand.

"You bet your ass, Narnia..." said Santana, chuckling.

**TBC**


	8. Prom Dress Disaster

**Chapter 8**

**Prom Dress Shopping**

Santana walked through the dress shop with Dave in annoyance. Dave was still on about the damn newspaper scandal she'd caused... she'd wrote it off that she had no idea who wrote it and she wasn't going to deny it because it helped their cover. She had not even tried to fill him in on the whole Brittany/Artie fiasco and her Songbird declaration. That would have been stupid so close to prom, especially since his parents loved and adored her, and her parents had all but declared their romance for Dave when he'd wooed them over by asking them if he could date her. She smirked, he'd laid it on thick and they ate it up... she admitted this, he was a far better actor than she'd ever imagined... once he'd gotten into the hang of things he was a regular Casanova. Hell, sometimes she even forgot they we're faking it... thus the whole school was buying it... Not to mention, Bully Whips had hit an all time high.

"How long do we have to do this for..." grumbled Dave as Santana looked at a dark blue gown.

"Until I find the most jaw dropping dress... I want it to make people have a double take..." said Santana, grabbing said gown.

"What's the big deal about this dress... you could wear any low cut top and make people stare," said Dave with a shrug.

"Not the point, Dave... Prom dresses are like wedding dresses... it's just not right until you find that one.. the one that makes you think, 'No one will look away from me in this..' that's what I want... it's what I need..." said Santana, looking at a red one and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to hold anything?" asked Dave after a moment, she paused and handed him the dresses.

"You see, this is our night. We need to be King and Queen... after we win this... nothing can stop us. We can be anyone... do anything... be with anyone... and we're still going to have status," said Santana, grabbing a few more dresses... then she paused and looked at a rather expensive one on display before grabbing one with a sigh.

"Might as well..." said Santana, looking dreamily at it before tossing it at Dave.

"Damn are we looking at the whole store," said Dave, almost missing the dress.

"Oh... Davey... you better get used to this kind of thing..." said Santana, Dave scowled and followed her towards the dressing room area.

Two hours and thirteen dresses later, Santana stood in a dark blue gown with a smile. Dave gave her a shrug... his minuet amount of excitement had been well dissipated. So far all he saw was ruffles... silk... and fluff regardless of whatever dress she had... He knew the colors... probably from working at a store... She'd tried on everything from Sienna... Marigold... Fuchsia... Midnight Blue... Periwinkle... Raspberry... and now back to the Midnight Blue one... which an hour ago he'd told her it looked great, he groaned, '_How could anyone shop this long._...' thought Dave, looking at his watch.

"Wow! That looks amazing Santana," came Kurt's voice from behind Dave, he paled and sat up to look behind him, "Hi, David."

"This is it..." said Santana with a small smile, but her eyes lingered towards the scarlet one.

"Just try it on, you've been looking at it all day.." said Dave, though he kept fighting himself from looking over at Kurt who was there with Mercedes.

"Fine," said Santana, grabbing the dress and storming in the dressing room.

"I'm not forcing you to wear it..." Dave gave up in a sigh as he began to pick up the discarded dresses around him and hanging them up on the rack, glancing down towards the other changing room where Kurt had gone with Mercedes.

"Mercedes.. that dress is fierce... you'll definitely leave jaws dropping," came the countertenors voice as a door opened and Mercedes stepped out in a fuchsia dress.

"I already do that, baby," she laughed, Dave smirked as he watched them.

"I hate you..." came a snap from the dressing room Santana was in.

"Me or the dress," sighed Dave.

"You... and the dress..." she stepped out, Dave whistled.

"Hard to hate the dress... so its just me," said Dave, then sighed, "How much more is it?"

"Like $100 bucks more... this was such a dumb idea... why'd you talk me into trying it on..." she snapped.

"I didn't... okay fine... blame me if you must," Dave was too tired to fight with her and Kurt and Mercedes had looked over at them, "You look just as drop dead in the blue..."

"I guess... I'll need silver shoes," said Santana, looking at the silver sparkles on the dress, "Then we'll have to get you something to match... and..."

"Yeah.. yeah... I'll get matching heels..."

"..." She leaned back out of the room and Dave looked away quickly, had she no shame, "Watch what you say... after dating Puck... there's no limits to those possibilities..."

"Thanks for the flashing, babe... needed that," he sighed.

She ranted off as she reluctantly went to take off the red dress and he grabbed the blue dress. He looked back down the lane and quickly looked back at the dress as Kurt smirked at him at the other end, with Mercedes giggling. He thought of what to do. He could scowl... he could walk off... or her could give them a small wave... and say.

"I like the dress, Jones," before promptly turning on his heel and walking over to the shoe section.

A few minutes later, Santana stood next to him and for the next twenty minutes... Dave was about to burn every single shoe in the store... He seriously doubted that any boyfriend went and fetched shoes for his girlfriend... but whatever... the more he helped, the sooner they could leave. He grabbed a pair of silver heels with a high ankle on them in a size 7 and a half.

"Here..." said Dave with a shrug, she tried them on and held up the dress.

"Wow... guess you do have some gay qualities after all, this looks amazing," he glared at the ground for a split second and then groaned.

"Whatever... can we go now?" asked Dave quickly.

"Seriously... be proud... you found a pair of Liliana Dior's in my size... for twenty bucks... now go find me some jewelry for under forty..." said Santana, Dave's eyes flew open, "Just kidding, lets get the hell out of here."

"Thank god," grumbled Dave as they left.

.=.=.

Santana stared at herself in the mirror, she twirled in the dress, but her mind was officially tainted with the red one she'd wanted. She smirked, at least glad Dave had actually put effort into finding a suit for the evening. She pulled her hair up and then down, trying to fisure out what she planned on doing with it. She shrugged and sat looking at her laptop, opening up her facebook, glad Dave was on... but she stopped on the front page... her heart sunk. Brittany had changed her status to being back with Artie... she felt the tears coming as she read all the happy comments... the talk of the prom proposal she'd been given. She slammed her laptop shut as a message from Dave popped up.

Her mind was spinning, yelling at her... why hadn't she just gone of her damn show... why hadn't she just done it... why was Brittany back with Artie... Santana looked at her dress a few more minutes, tears streaming... it didn't matter what dress she wore, Brittany would never be hers... she'd always got back to Artie... Her phone went off, she knew the ringtones was Dave's but she was too upset to answer. Then after a few seconds later a text came across. She angrily opened the phone, why the hell was the idiot interrupting her... she smiled a little at it.

_'Dont worry well gt ur girl! ;) _' was all it said, she called him.

"Hey, you okay?" came Dave's voice from the other end.

"I'll be fine... just a little dramatic moment... Dave?" she asked.

"Yeah, Tana?" he responded.

"I don't think I'll get her..." she said as calmly as she could, but the emotions took over and she started crying again, "She'll …. never stay with me... I keep... blowing... it."

"Calm down, babe... Take a deep breath... you'll get her, I promise," said Dave, he was doing his best to sound comforting.

"No... No I won't... every time she offers …..herself I freak out and run... why can't I just be like Kurt and be out with it..." she sobbed.

"She's tried... to be with you...?" he said after a moment of silence, she took a deep breath, "You said... she chose Artie over you..."

"Dave please don't... she asked me to prom... and... then before that... I..." she tried to stop crying.

"Fuck," he whispered, she heard it.

"Dave?"

"... you lied to me again... you said we had the same problem... you... you have had chances and you keep giving them up!" he snapped, then the phone hung up.

"Dave?" she yelled at the phone... but he was gone.

She threw her phone and yelled as more tears came. After a moment of emotions like anger, sorrow, pity... she snapped into anger and pulled up her computer screen... Dave was not going to dump her before prom. She pulled up the video and attached it to an email... she wavered her hand over the send button.

.=.=.

Dave angrily glared at his phone... pulling at his hair. He was mostly furious at himself... furious for being lied too, furious for being blackmailed, furious for being rejected, furious for being... furious... no... no he wasn't furious about it anymore... he wasn't even disgusted with himself anymore... he sat down on his bed and stared at his walls. Pictures of girls and bands around him... bands he didn't even like... just because his friends did... He glared at the ground for a few seconds and then stood up in a trance like state... pulling down posters and pictures. He reached under his bed and took out the yearbooks and some boxes of CD's that he kept there... he looked at that middle school year book again. He flipped it open to those pictures... his mind flashing back on the if's and whens... a knock came on his door.

"David, what's with all the noise..." his Dad's head leaned it and looked around, "Where's all your posters?"

"I don't like them... I never did... Az and the guys gave them too me," said Dave, pulling out pictures and putting them up.

"David... are you okay? You've been acting kind of weird since we went to visit your grandma's last weekend..."

"Dad... do you regret anything from high school?" asked Dave, looking at Paul Karofsky.

"Everyone does David..." said Paul, "I regret a lot... I regret not being involved more... I regret spending more time at parties than on school work... but I don't regret my friend choices..."

"What? Jocks? Preps..." said Dave, "What if I don't want to be labeled a jock... is status worth the regrets... all I ever used to do was slushie people and make fun of people... and then Santana made me join the Bully Whips and I saw the other side of it... and then when I was in glee that week... Hudson actually made me think... Dad? Why are you laughing!"

"David... your a teenager... high school is supposed to be confusing... it's not supposed to be easy... also, No David... I didn't have a particular group of friends... I wasn't even in sports until Senior year... your uncle was..." said Paul, who sighed and sat down, "Dave... there's something else isn't there... not just the cliques... your friends... your body language when Santana's over is off... I'm not stupid David.. you don't like her?"

"Uncle Pete was the jock," said Dave after a moment, he'd never really asked a lot about all the trophies in his grandparents... and he'd always assumed they we're his dad's... after all his uncle was more the theatrics type.

"Oh yeah... always had girls around him, popular... every possible cliché he could have been... He and your mom we're even friends..." Dave looked as his father with wide eyes, "Not now... but that's for different reasons than you may think... no your mom doesn't approve of his life... but that's not why there no longer friends..."

"Dad... I just think... I'm making too many mistakes... like I'm pushing people away I shouldn't..." said Dave, slumping next to his dad.

"David, do you want to know your uncles biggest regret about high school?" asked Paul, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"What?" asked Dave, he could feel his eyes burning, he fought it.

"Being popular and not happy," said Paul, getting up and patting his son's shoulder, and starting to leave, "You don't live in high school forever... and once you leave... memories is all you have of it..."

"D... Dad... can I tell you something," said Dave, his hands clumping the jeans around his knees nervously.

**TBC**


	9. Promises and Proposals

This chapter is a little more emotional, just fair warning okay... I was glad they touched on it with Blaine's past a little.. but it wasn't covered enough. People are cruel and heartless... and evil at times and honestly... there are parents and family out there who are just as horrible as any random stranger.

**Chapter 9**

**Promises and Proposals**

Santana walked down the halls slowly... looking at the ground. She hadn't sent it... she'd deleted it... angry at herself a little... she'd destroyed all her leverage... but then again... she froze at her locker, a bright sign posted on it. She heard giggling and looked at all the girls staring at the sign, a lily taped to it. She recognized Dave's hand writing as she opened the envelope. She expected it to be angry or... she blinked.

_'I'll make you queen _

_and walk the line,_

_Because that's what friends do,_

_now follow the signs.'_

"What signs?" asked Santana.

"Those ones," said Mercedes from beside her pointing to the ceiling.

"What..." she blinked and looked up at arrows along the top of the lockers.

"I'm actually curious about this," smiled Kurt, Santana looked at him, he shrugged and smiled even more.

She followed around the arrows, stopping to pick up random items... it was confusing... but fun. Heck if this was an actual relationship she would have been touched... and if they hadn't had a fight she would have been excited. She picked up random poems as she walked, reading them and smiling. She finally got outside and followed the arrows on the ground, she'd gained a few stalkers on the way, but she didn't really care. She looked at the end of the arrows and dropped the flowers... and her jaw. There was a sporty car with more flowers in it and a big sign on the windshield with 'Prom?' written on it. She rolled her eyes as Dave indicated to the car.

"Really?" asked Santana, "I thought you we're mad at me..."

"I also came to terms that if it wasn't for you and your bitchy ways... I wouldn't have been able to tell my dad the truth last night," smiled Dave, then he raised an eyebrow, "What's with the crowd.."

"That's your own fault... you left arrows all over," said Santana in a whisper.

"Well.. I figured if we we're going all out.. I'd top your 'girls' prom proposal... by getting you something so you can have a better shot... they make me uneasy," said Dave glancing at the others as he pulled over Santana to the rented car.

"What?" asked Santana with a sigh.

"This damn ratty thing..." he indicated to the back seat, "I returned your other one... your mom didn't even ask why... and I... Santana?"

"... You... you got me the dress," said Santana, holding up the red material, her eyes wide.

"You said prom was like a wedding and... you want Britt's jaw to drop so..." he was silenced as Santana pulled him into a tight hug.

"I really do love you..." her voice shook as she hugged him, "Your the only guy who would have ever done this for me..."

"Hey, that's what friends are for..."

"I deleted it..." she said pulling away from him with watery eyes.

"Deleted what?" asked Dave.

"The video... I deleted it... I couldn't do it.. I was so mad... I almost did.. but.. I didn't..." said Santana, giving him another hug, biting her lip, "You can ditch me if you want... I'm not blackmailing..."

"No," said Dave, pulling her away, glad the small crowd had left them, "We're in this together. I'm gonna help you get your Princess... okay?"

"And.. and I'll help you get K..." she was cut off.

"No... I need to work on me... and I am... and besides.. Kurt had Blaine.. I don't like the hobbit... but I need to know if I like Kurt just because he's gay... or if I actually do like him.. he's not my priority right now... but Brittany is yours... and lets focus on that," smiled Dave, his eyes not exactly meeting hers when he talked about Kurt.

"Dave... your honestly like one of the best friends I've ever had," she hugged him again, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"In a dysfunctional way... okay fine... your mine too," he laughed as she pulled away and began hyperly jumping about her dress and their rental prom car.

.=.=.

Santana loved this dress, the feeling, the look... she struck a pose as she showed off for Brittany, Lauren, Kurt, and Tina... Her attention on Brittany's awed look, she beamed as Kurt began to talk... but she wasn't paying too much attention to it, until Kurt stood up and began talking about prom... Santana's head snapped to attention as she listened.

"Your going stag? That's so sad..." said Santana, _yeah and your a lesbian going with a closet case, which is sadder Lopez,_ she thought to herself.

Blaine.

BLAINE! Perfect...

Santana's mind swam with the Bully Whips in mind... she could get Kurt and Dave together... Help Dave at least forge a friendship with the other boy. Her mind also swam, rather selfishly, to the prom votes they could gain... and then back to concern... Kurt was her friend... and she knew how the student body worked... conniving vaulters, all of them. Kurt was reluctant... but even if he had said no... she would have still forced it on him.

.=.=.

She waited in the parking lot for Dave, he had promised to pick her up after dress approvals with Kurt and the girls. She waved as the jeep pulled up, and she climbed in the car and turned to beam at him. He wasn't paying attention... he was staring off towards the parking lot... his eyes we're red and puffy.. he'd been crying. Her smiled faded.

"Can.. can we go to your house and talk.. I.. I know you had plans with the girls... but," she cut him off with a nod and grabbed his hand as he squeezed tightly.

The drive was awkward and quick and Santana held Dave's hand tighter instead of letting go when the car stopped, instead sliding out his door with him. Something about his demeanor made her very worried. She was glad her family wasn't home because the moment they got into the house, he broke, and wrapped his arms around her. She held him tighter, he wasn't talking yet... but she knew that's what he needed most. She started humming to him, trying to calm him.. she managed to sit them on the couch, she didn't like seeing Dave cry.. he.. in her mind.. was supposed to be the stronger one in this chaos... even though.. she knew he looked at her the same way. Dave recognized the tune before Santana started singing it... singing it in a very lullaby and quitter tone than the actual song.

'_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze.._

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms.._

_The whole world just fades away...'_

Dave's tears stopped and his embrace loosened, she hummed it some more, just in case. When he pulled away his face was still red, and his eyes we're even more puffy than before. She snatched his hand up, knowing he would need it, and she clung tightly. He was taking a deep breath to calm himself, she was going to ask but he began.

"I went home... and my dad was upset and he ran passed me and called my mother a heartless bitch.. I knew something was wrong... he told me to go to someone's house and then he an my mom started screaming... and... at first I thought, 'Did he tell her?' but it wasn't me... My uncle's gay..." said Dave, he was trying to give back story, and the tears we're coming, "When... When I told my dad... I.. I called my uncle.. he was talking to me about it... he's... busy... so..."

"Calm down..." said Santana, putting an arm around him, his head resting on her shoulder.

"He... didn't... call me back.. I... when I got home, they were yelling... my dad was crying... my mom was... furious... My uncle had been out with his friends in New York... and a group of.. of fuckers... he's … he's in the hospital... and his.. his boyfriend died... and my mom... my mom she... she yelled at my dad because he was worried... she yelled, 'Fucking fagot deserved to die... he's an abo..' she said... she..." he broke again, Santana's tears streamed down her face as well.

"Dave... shh..." she said, but she couldn't think of anything else...

She didn't want to promise his uncle would be okay.. because she didn't know herself how bad he was. He didn't want to say that it was going to be fine with his mom.. because she didn't know what his mom would do if she knew about Dave... She could only promised that she was there, only promise that she would be his friend.. that she wouldn't leave him. She looked at Dave through blurred vision.. furious now... furious at those sons of bitches who ganged up on his uncle... furious at Dave's mom... furious that Dave's confidence had been yanked away again... how happy he'd been to tell his dad was gone... he was in pain again...

"Dave... I promise... I'm here... I will always be here, Davey," she said, through deep breaths as he cried.

**TBC**


	10. Prom

Song in previous chapter was Breath by Faith Hill. Song in this chapter is Kiss Me by Sixpence.

**Chapter 10**

**Prom**

Dave and Santana posed for pictures as her dad took hundreds, her mother happy and giddy. Dave glanced at Santana, her eyes aglow and her smile bright. He knew this is what she wanted most, though she'd never say it, she'd wanted them to notice her, see their little girl again. He was glad that he was able to help her with that, and she'd done the same and a little more for him. He laughed as Santana climbed the step behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she was more like a little girl goofing around with her best friend than a teenage girl going to prom with her boyfriend... and that's the way they liked it... but no one else had to know this. For this one night... they where two normal teenagers. No pressure. No hate. No fear... just two friends having fun.

.=.=.

Santana wasn't exactly sure how to dance to Friday and not to mention there was a blonde tramp wearing her same dress, but Dave assured her she was far hotter than the other girl. Though they both would admit later, maybe they got a little too at ease in their dancing once they loosened up, heck at once point Santana thought they looked a lot like Mercedes and Kurt did when they danced together... thankfully.. no one noticed... hopefully.. though they we're kind of afraid of the yearbook comity... and Azimio had a camera... god they both hope the ass smacking wasn't in the yearbook... or facebook.

.=.=.

Okay... so it was on facebook, according to the stats update they'd gotten on their phone.

.=.=.

Santana ran down the halls, towards the Locker Room... she'd finished her song, kissed Kurt, and ran. She heard the sobbing the moment she flew through the door, nearly stepping on a thrown crown in the walkway. She looked towards Puck's locker, where Dave sat under, his face berried in his knees. She lifted them hem of her dress and slid down next to him, not saying a word as she took his hand. She didn't have to say anything, especially after his tears went away and he noticed hers forming. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head soothingly. He could see it in her eyes that something had happened with Brittany before she'd come. They sat there for who knows how long, and then a knock came at the door and a face slid in the visual. Dave sobered up and looked away quickly.

"Santana, Brittany needs to talk to you," said Kurt, biting his lip as he walked in, smoothing his kilt.

"Ohm.. yeah," said Santana, she hesitated and held Dave's hand, he nodded, a smile on his face, giving her encouragement.

"I'm fine," he said to reassure her, she nodded and left, glancing at him as the door closed, it became awkward.

"...Dave..." said Kurt, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Dave focused on the tiles, willing himself not to cry, "I.. I couldn't... I'm not ready..."

"I know," he said quickly, those words caused Dave to feel a little calmer, "I know and I kept pushing you.. and I'm sorry..."

"Don't... please.. don't be sorry..." said Dave, his head snapping up to look in Kurt's aqua eyes.

"Dave... if I hadn't pushed you, we could have danced and been fine... and I'm sorry for that..." he was cut off.

"Please don't blame yourself, okay," said Dave, he was searching Kurt's eyes for anything but pity or remorse, he wanted to see anything but that.. he'd even settle on hatred right now... something.. anything.

"I won't if you won't blame yourself," said Kurt, sitting on the bench in front of Dave, "Your not ready and I shouldn't have pushed... but you also need to start being honest with yourself..."

"I..." he saw it, something other than pity, remorse, or hate, he saw concern in Kurt's eyes, his stomach ached and he felt a little dizzy, "I'm trying..."

"Good," smiled Kurt, standing up, and offering his hand.

"I can't go back in there," said Dave quickly.

"I know... but you do owe me a dance Dave... and luckily my phone has music," said Kurt, his face confident, but his eyes unsure of what Dave would do.

Dave looked at the slender pale hand in front of him then too Kurt. He took a deep breath and took it, standing up, his whole stomach knotting. Kurt's hand remained on Dave's tightly as he got him to step around the bench. Dave kept watching the hand, his whole mind whirling, Kurt wasn't scared... Kurt wasn't afraid of him... He didn't pitty him... he was concerned for him. A month ago, Dave would have thought this all a dream... but here it was... here they we're. Back in the locker room... a crown being placed on his head as Kiss Me by Sixpence playing on Kurt's phone that sat on the bench... with Kurt placing Dave's hand on his waist. It was all so much to take in.

'_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.'_

Dave felt awkward at first as the danced in a weird circle on the tiles, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. Dave wasn't sure what this meant at the moment... but he was accepting of what it probably meant. It meant that Kurt was there... he wasn't going to run or leave him to fall like he'd imagined... he was there... as a friend... and Dave could accept this... he could learn to love this.

_'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor'_

Dave thought of the irony of the song, but ignore it as his hand laced with Kurt's now, he was feeling more at ease. He felt... light... like a weight was gone, like the tides had turned. His heart skipped a beat as Kurt's head leaned on his shoulder... Dave stopped thinking... he just let it go... for the first time in his life he wasn't trying to fight it... even if it was only for a three minute song in the damn locker room. He was letting his barriers go as he slid his hands around Kurt's waist and rested his head on Kurt's crowned head.

_'Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance'_

Santana watched her hands as Brittany took them, fighting the urge to look into the baby blue's of the girl she loved. But she gave in and looked at the warm smile she was greeted with.

_'Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me'_

Santana's chest hurt... her stomach felt cold and empty. The tears started again, all she wanted to do was hold Brittany... but she was afraid. Afraid someone would walk down the hallway and see her... see them. See her real self.

_'Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire.'_

"Santana... when?" was all Brittany asked, her eyes dropping, "When will I be able to dance with you without you putting up a defense... I can't wait forever."

"I don't know... I can't... you saw what they did to Kurt.. I can't..." Santana cried.

"And you saw what he did to get even... and you know what... he has us and he's content... can't you be content with just me..." said Brittany, she held Santana's hand tightly.

'_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map'_

"Britt... I... I'm not ready yet," said Santana, she looked down at her red shoes and shook her head, "Please don't leave me... just give me time..."

"I can't give you forever..." said Brittany, Santana sobbed, "But I will give you time... on one condition."

"What?" asked Santana, her head snapping up.

"Dance with me," said Brittany, opening up her arms, a warm smile on her face.

"I... I can do that," said Santana, wrapping her arms around Brittany and nuzzling her face into her neck.

She felt at home like this, the music playing in a muffled chord from the locker room next to them, but Santana would have been fine like this if there was no music. Like a long, motioned hug. She loved the feeling, the warmth, the love. The blonde strands that wafted in her face a little, the smell of jasmine and cotton candy ice cream. The smell of her Brittany. She didn't have forever... but she had time... and she was going to take every second she could with Brittany... every last tick of a clock.. she would work through that time... but for now... for these few seconds, she was in the arms of the women she loved.

_'Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me...'_

**THE END**


End file.
